medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kairai Kugurugi
| image = Kairai Kugurugi.jpg | age = Unknown | gender = Male | blood type = Unknown | affiliation = Kugurugi Family Sub-House Joint Team | occupation = Suitor Double | relatives = Unknown | manga debut = Chapter 142 }} Kairai Kugurugi (潜木 怪儡, Kugurugi Kairai) is a member of the Kugurugi Family, and a double of one of the six suitors taking part in the second Jet Black Wedding Feast to become Medaka Kurokami’s husband. Personality Kugurugi is, by his own admission, a pervert who enjoys being stepped on, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 7 even going so far as to insist Medaka step on him every morning once they are married. He is quite malicious, as he eagerly taunts Medaka about the death of Fukurou Tsurubami, even with Kamome Tsurubami standing right next to her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 13 According to Tsurubami, Kugurugi and Gizou Yuzuriha both have a bad aura, the worst among the doubles. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 17 Appearance Kugurugi often has his eyes squinted. He has black hair tied in a long braid, except for a thick strand that hands down in front of his face. He wears a light, fur lined jacket on top of a dark shirt. He wears wrist bands and has a thick sash around his middle. He also wears striped trousers and black boots. Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Kugurugi is lying on the floor of the aircraft carrier Black, hoping to be stepped on by Medaka. She manages to avoid him, after which he sits up and apologizes. After Tsurubami accuses him of being a pervert, he accepts the label as a compliment, and reveals the other suitors waiting behind him are perverts as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 6-8 Listening to Medaka, he tells her to insult them as much as she likes, but reminds her that she will be marrying one of them. He then tells her that once they are married, he will have her step on him every morning. Kugurugi taunts Medaka about the death of Fukurou Tsurubami; before she can lunge at him, Bukiko Udou gets between them. Kugurugi listens on as Udou explains the rules of the second Jet Black Wedding Feast, and asks Yuzuriha what order they should go in. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 12-17 Kugurugi is the first to battle Najimi Ajimu, stating he will defeat her in five seconds. However, he is easily defeated by one hundred of Ajimu’s sword skills. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 1-2 As Kugurugi lies defeated, it is revealed that he and the others are actually nothing more than doubles for the real suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 8 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 10 Abilities Swordsmanship: Kugurugi is seen with a sword when he battles Ajimu, but is defeated before he can demonstrate his level of proficiency in its use. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 2 Trivia *The names of the six doubles all contain kanji that hinted at them being impostors . His name, 怪儡 (Kairai) comes from 傀儡, meaning "Puppet". Also, 怪 means "Doubtful" or "Suspicious". References Category:Male Category:Kurokami Group